THE BIGGEST QUESTION
by IcyIsEverybody'sFool
Summary: Patrick wants to know the meaning of a word, and he asks SpongeBob. Their question is not answered until they meet a suspicious fish. NOT SUGGESTED FOR YOUNGER VEIWERS. Sorry if I suck at summaries... XD


**THE QUESTION**

**Only some can survive it…**

Hi! This is my second story, so please be nice! ^ _ ^ I got this idea when they handed out papers for 'The Talk' at school… I've seen that video a bunch of times already, and NOW they decide to tell us about 'The Subject' when we already know everything… XD Anyways, ENJOY DE SHOW! :D _Oh, how I love torturing my characters…_ :D

**WARNING: SOME SCENES MAY DISTURB YOUNGER VEIWERS. PARENTAL VEIW IS ADVISED IS YOU ARE UNDER ELEVEN YEARS OLD.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB. I DO NOT INTEND TO MAKE PROFIT OFF OF THIS STORY. BESIDES, THE PEOPLE WORKING FOR SPONGEBOB WILL PROBALLY MAKE MORE MONEY IN A MONTH THAN I WILL IN A LIFETIME… XD JK**

~Beginning~

Our favorite sponge was at the park, when all of a sudden- "Hey! SpongeBob!" Patrick was running SpongeBob's way, with a frantic look on his face. "Patrick, what is it? Are you okay?" SpongeBob asked frantically, trying to see if Patrick's butt was broken again. (A/N: Remember when Squidward tried to make a piece of music for a contest? This is from _that _episode.) "I'm fine, but I just learned a new word!" Patrick said happily, the frantic look gone. "What is it, best buddy?" SpongeBob asked, putting his arm around Patrick's shoulder. "It's..Hee Hee…_sex..._What does it mean, SpongeBob?" Patrick asked, giggling. "Hm… I don't know either. Why don't we ask Squidward?" SpongeBob suggested, looking towards his neighbor's house. "Yeah, he'll know!" Patrick said happily, and they both ran over to Squidward's house.

After knocking on the door for a long time (18 minutes, to be exact), Squidward finally opened the door. "WHAT DO YOU MORONS WANT?" He screamed, his eyes red and his temper flaring. "Squidward, what's sex?" SpongeBob asked.

**SLAM.** "Huh, I guess Squidward doesn't know either…" Patrick said, disappointed. "Don't worry, Patrick! We'll ask Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob said boldly, and marched on to The Krusty Krab with Patrick. He went up to Mr. Krabs, and asked, "Hey, Mr. Krabs! What's…_sex_?" Mr. Krabs looked at SpongeBob like he had just said that he was really a girl and he was going through 'That Time'. "Hehe…You see, Boy…_IGotToGo!"_ And with that, Mr. Krabs took off.

"Do you think he knows?" Patrick asked. "Hmmm…probably not. Let's ask Sandy!" SpongeBob said happily. Then, the duo skipped to Sandy's house (Yes, _skipped_), and hoped she had the answer to their question.

Putting on their water hats (Is that what you call them?), they entered the tree dome. They both saw Sandy coming out of her tree house, and she walked over to them. "Oh, hiya SpongeBob and Patrick! What do you need?" Sandy asked, sipping on lemon aide. "Sandy, what's sex?" Patrick asked bluntly. **PFFFTTT**.

"SANDY! ARE YOU OKAY?" SpongeBob screamed, because Sandy had just done a spit take and was now currently turning blue.

Then Patrick did the hemlock maneuver.

After coughing up all of the lemon aide, Sandy stared at the two boys. "Uh… _Sex?_" Both nodded their heads.

Let's just say both SpongeBob and Patrick were currently outside the tree dome with sore faces and sad looks.

Then, all of a sudden, a fish came up to them. He had on a suspicious-looking black coat and some sunglasses on. He also had a hat on, and it shadowed his face. "Hey, do you two boys want to know about sex?" He asked. Both boys nodded their heads. "Follow me." The mysterious fish said, and he walked to the park. Once they were there, he got a laptop from under his coat. He typed in the website address, and clicked on something. Both boys were eager to see what the fish was going to show them. They had waited all day for this!

Then it happened. He showed the boys the video. The boys say something they never should of. The grunting, the groaning, the screaming… all of it disgusted the boys…

Let's just say that SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star were **NEVER, **_**EVER**_ the same again…

~THE END~


End file.
